Dark Room
by 92 is half of 99
Summary: He's a billionaire entrepreneur. He had a dark secret. He didn't care if it was in his veins, all he wanted was pain and pleasure from women. Yet, Akeno entered his office and now she was stuck with him forever. She didn't regret coming here at least. [One-shot: Lemon. Issei x Akeno.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.

WARNING: This Fanfic contains sexual activities. Rated: MA+. Viewers discretion advised.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Dark Room •ï¡÷¡ï•

In the heart of Tokyo, Japan. It is a modernised city with many electronic lights advertising merchandise or places to visits and it's a rapidly fast-growing city. It's perfect for students who had graduated university and they could be accepted into the high-end working industry depending on their results. I mean, who could reject a university graduate?

There are many industries that one could go to and earn their livings there but... it's not easy. Life isn't easy for anyone. Yet, the Tokyo Technology Enterprise's CEO is a young and compassionate man who dedicates his time to his work. Well, when he's focused that is. Most of the time, he has the mind of an extreme pervert but he has it under control. If he had let the public knew his fantasies with women, his image would be ruined forever and he couldn't have that.

He had worked this hard to get so far and nothing could stop him now. Well, he really needed a break and it was only eleven in the morning, he had one more hour until lunch break. When it hits twelve o'clock, it would be time to shut the blinds until no light came through then he would be able to masturbate in his own office. If only he had a female personal assistant... they would do a much better job.

Issei Hyoudou, he is the current CEO of Tokyo Technology Enterprise. He had lost his wild spikey hair from high school and now it was flat and a darker shade of brown. His facial features were much sharper and it portrayed him as a grown-up adult. His grey suit made him look even better. He used to be one of those kids in high school that had a slim figure and no muscle at all but now... He has been working out weekly and eating healthily, it paid off good time. A muscular figure with broad arms and chest, he was able to look good in photos. Especially when news article come out and he's in one of them, he would rather look handsomely to catch women's attention.

After all, he would have a one-night stand with them.

He also had another secret as well, it wasn't known to the company as he only trusted himself with it as well as the people who was affiliated with it. Aside from becoming one of the world's billionaire, he had caught himself in the bigger world that was not known to humans. He didn't regret it of course, they saved his life and in return he would offer them services that included finding out other factions who didn't follow the order. In the process, he was marked for life by them.

Currently, he was sitting in his absurdly huge office. At his rounded glass moon-shaped desk, he the latest computer monitor screen that was sitting on the right side of his desk and a simplistic small keyboard and mouse in front. He had a laptop in front of him as well which he was continuously typing on, he was in the zone of completing his work. On his left side was a stack of untouched paper work that he received from yesterday.

The deadline wasn't until next week.

Behind him was a tall shelf that reached up to the ceiling and it was completely filled with books, from top to bottom. Most of them were actual business books but the rest of them? They were explicit magazines hidden in covers of a hardback book cover.

When no one was around, he would take one of them and look at all the women posing in different positions.

It turned him on.

Beside him, is a serene open view of the city below, it was quite busy with buildings that had flashing lights, roads filled with cars and people walking on the streets.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a lounge of black leather sofas surrounding a small brown coffee table. There were white cushions decorating the black sofas as well as a small bamboo plant pot in the middle of the coffee table.

It was fake.

Issei sighed heavily as he continuously typed on his laptop, he was just going over reports and online paper works that other companies have sent him. He stopped typing as he stretched his arms outwards to release tight muscles that got caught into a knot and then, his office phone ringed loudly.

"Aah... Who is it this time?" He says as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei speaking." His tone of voice was strong.

"Ah, Mr. Hyoudou. This is the receptionist speaking, I would like to inform you that the interviewee for Technology Assistant job is on the way to your office right now."

'What? When did this happen?' Issei thought.

"Thank you for informing me." He replied without sounding surprised.

He put the phone down.

He couldn't remember anything about an interviewee coming today, he thought it was next week. He scrambled out the draws to look at his planner to see if it was actually today. Flipping over the page, the current day was November 17th and underneath that, it stated:

 _Interviewee of Technology Assistant will be arriving today at 11:30am._

It was in his own hand writing as well, he couldn't remember writing that. Oh well, it didn't matter. He would hope that the interview would run along quickly and time would pass to twelve o'clock.

As soon as he put his planner back into his top draw, a knock on his door could be heard. He stood up from his seat at full height and let out a small sigh before walking to the door to unlock it, he forgot why he locked it in the first place...

Oh right... He wanted to masturbate.

Hearing a bolt in the door unlocking, he swung open the door and it revealed one of his employees and the interviewee.

"Mr. Hyoudou, this is the interviewee that you will be interviewing today, Ms. Himejima." The employee soon left them.

"Come in." He stated and turned a heel to walk back to his desk.

When they both sat down, it was complete silence between them. Issei was eyeing her entire body and since his desk was made out of glass, he could see her long legs that were exposed. Tracing his eyes all the way to her bosom, her breasts were huge and it swayed with every little movement she made. When he first heard her name, he thought it was a coincidence so he had to make sure and then, he looked at his interview information sheet and the name was stated clearly.

 _Akeno Himejima._

 _Aged 26._

He looked at her dead straight into her eyes.

"Akeno-san, is this really you from Kuoh Academy High School?" He asked abruptly.

She had the same long hair that was tied into a high pony tail, the same glistening eyes and the perfect lips that he gazed on.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Yes, it is." She replied finally. "It's been quite a few years, hasn't it? Ufufu..."

"Ah-aha, yeah. It has." He replied, sheepishly scratch his cheekbone. "Before we get into any serious business, I would like to say that it's good to see you again."

"Ufufu, you've missed me, Issei-kun?" She giggled.

"Yeah. Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He blurted out. "I mean you've grown into a beautiful young woman!"

He then realised what he said and cleared his throat, he tried to avoid eye contact with the woman who was sitting in front of him but he couldn't. His eyes laid upon his crystal-clear glass table, his eyes were fixated on her pencil skirt. He wanted to rip them off and pull her panties down then bend her over his desk, do a quickie with her.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and gazed into her eyes once more.

Akeno caught her breath in her throat then she smiled gently towards him.

"You too have grown into a fine young man, Issei-kun. So strong with those muscles that you've gained over the years and the business that you now own, aren't you getting ahead of yourself." She commented and let out an adorable giggle.

"Yeah, I have." He grinned.

He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, he made a hard expression.

"Now... What I want to ask is..." He paused a little and eyed Akeno's face. "Of all companies in Japan, you picked this one and why of all jobs, did you pick a Technological Assistant? I'm sure you can do better than that, Akeno-san."

She immediately changed her posture, she shuffled in her seat, as if she was in anticipation.

"I... You know, Issei-kun... I'm good with technology, if you believe it or not." She replied slowly, she was planning out what to say carefully.

"Oh?"

He stood up from his seat, to his full height of six foot and four inches tall. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, it made his arm muscles bulge out of his uniform a little. Issei walked over to the window and stared outside into the busy city of Japan.

"I am contemplating." He spoke.

"About what, Issei-kun?" She asked innocently.

"You chose this job title of a Technological Assistant yet you can do so much more than that, you know?" He answered. "You can do so much more by being my _Personal Assistant_."

He turned his heel to face her.

"Ufufu, you want me to be your personal assistant, Issei-kun?" She asked. "Why is that?"

She formed an innocent looking expression.

"You know what I want, right? You know what I claim to be when I was older during high school. Here, in my office, is just you and me." He spoke as he walked over to her.

Akeno followed his footsteps with her eyes.

"I am the CEO of this company, I can do what I want. I'm a billionaire entrepreneur and I will claim you to be my personal assistant because right now, I really need to masturbate since you've turned me on, the moment you stepped foot in this room." He murmured hungrily in her ears.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin, she quivered in restraint.

"I just want to fuck you right here and now, to claim you mine and do this every day until I'm satisfied or until you're broken."

She turned her head to face him, she saw his eyes that had a hard look and he was completely serious.

"Ufufu, Issei-kun. You're such a naughty boy." Akeno replied.

"If I am... Why don't you show me, _Akeno-chan_?" His voice echoed to her ears.

Instead of replying with words, she pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Issei urged her to stand up by snaking his hands around her hips then on to her rear, ever so slightly squeezing the soft flesh between his fingertips. Instantly, she reacted and followed his motion. She wrapped her arms around his head and grabbed fistful of his dark brown locks.

She moaned loudly.

He didn't want to separate himself from her, he wanted to feel her. All of her. Akeno's body was quivering as he dominated the kiss, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues were dancing and saliva was exchanged between them.

They could taste each other, only on a lighter level.

Akeno indistinctively pressed herself against Issei's toned body, she could feel his strong muscles through the clothing that was restraining between them. She could feel her breasts almost bursting out of her button up shirt, she could feel all the restriction from the tight buttons that held her bosom.

She wanted to rip her shirt off and show her bountiful breasts to him.

After what felt like hours, they separated themselves from each other yet their bodies were still intertwined. Both of them were breathing heavily from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Issei smirked as he saw her vulnerable facial expression. Her eyes look like they were about to roll backwards in pleasure and the corner of her mouth had saliva dribbling.

She licked her lips purposely.

"Issei-kun..." She called out his name.

"Akeno..." He replied in the same manner.

He surprised her again as he captured her soft lips once more, this time is was less aggressive but Akeno's eyes widened a little as she had just recovered from their last kiss and she got herself caught in another one. She couldn't help but moan loudly and wrap her arms lovingly towards the man that she was kissing.

For her, it was an amazing moment.

For him, it was just thinking with his throbbing length but he knew it was more than that. He didn't want to get full of himself yet. He needed to calm down but he couldn't.

Not with Akeno.

Her body was too much for him to handle.

Issei had slept with countless woman since he became a billionaire entrepreneur, he caught many eyes of women that were lusting after him but their bodies couldn't match one of the Kuoh Academy's Greatest Ladies. Her body was described as a beautiful figure when she was just seventeen years old and she continued to develop into an hour glass figure. Don't even get started on her breasts. He saw them when he was in high school when he was with his friends, they were extreme perverts too, he saw how large they were and now, she was a grown adult, her body stopped growing at the age of twenty-one.

Now, body to body. She was pressing her body against him and Issei saw her well-developed breasts up close, he wanted to grope them. He wanted to squeeze her naked flesh in his strong hands but he couldn't. Not right now. It wasn't the right time. He needed to build it up until they could have sex with one another.

They just met.

He could hold in for a couple more days.

Like with other women, he would immediately touch them in the one-night stand.

But with Akeno? He needed to think thoroughly. As if he was trying to negotiate with another company with competitive prices.

He disconnected first from the kiss, leaving her into complete pleasure of her own.

"Issei-kun...!" She moaned out.

'Wow, her voice in this state... I love it! It's cute!' He thought as he fantasized her in his mind.

Akeno then made a daring move. She unwrapped her right arm around him and went to snake her hand all the way down to his waist line, then to his throbbing private. She grabbed hold of his length between her hands and she could feel how big it was. She smiled almost too innocently.

He growled lowly as she started to feel his length in a rhythmic motion.

"Akeno...! You're playing dangerously, right now." He murmured.

She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

"Ufufu... I don't know what you're talking about, Issei-kun." She replied as if she didn't know the answer.

"Now you're the naughty girl, Akeno-chan. I think you need to be punished..." He stated ominously.

"Ooh?"

"Are you excited?" He asked her. "Your breathing is uneven and now you have a firm hold of my cock, do you really want it that badly?"

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't." She answered teasingly, then she moved her lips closer to his left ear. "Or perhaps... I just want to feel it with my sensual tongue..."

She moved back and gazed at his defined face once more. She saw his smirk and she unconsciously licked her lips.

He led her to the black leather sofas and sat down.

"Show me pleasure, Akeno." He said, it sounded more like an order.

She giggled cutely.

"I'll show you, everything... _Issei-sama_." She answered.

She climbed on his lap and kissed him fervently while she doing that, Akeno started to loosening his tie then undid his buttons one by one. After the first several buttons, she stopped kissing him and moved down towards his jawline, then down to his neck and gave several wet and dry kisses.

She unbuttoned the rest of his buttons of his business shirt and bent down to sensually lick his broad torso. Issei groaned in pleasure as he could feel her tongue against his skin.

" _Issei-sama_." Akeno caught his attention. "I love your muscular chest, it makes you look so handsome..."

He only grinned at the comment.

She climbed up from his lap and kneeled in front of him, she caught a glimpse of a mark that was located on his abdomen, she recognised it instantly but her expression didn't waver.

It was an ancient symbol, it could be described as a circle with a cross in the middle with ancient word on each corner of the cross.

Akeno knew that very well, her mother had told her all about the ones who had this specific mark on them. She didn't know Issei would have the courage to join them but it didn't matter how he joined them, she would have to find that out later. Now, she had to play her cards carefully.

She didn't want to anger the Ancient Ones. It could cost her life if they found out that she was a half-fallen angel. She couldn't have that. Her mother had told her that they detested the Three Factions. Even though Issei was a part of it, he may or may not have the power to save her from the Wrath of the Ancients.

She decided to play it safe.

Pretending that she never saw the mark, she unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper slowly, she smirked at him. She pulled down his trousers and his boxes a little to reveal the throbbing member that she felt earlier.

Her eyes widened a little when she saw the size.

When she felt his private through his garments, she thought it would be average but it was a wrong thought. His member was twice as large as she thought it would be but now, that didn't matter right now.

Akeno licked the tip of his member slowly and rhythmically in a circular motion, as she did so, Issei moaned a little. She then licked his length from top to bottom, at first it was slow and sensual but it turned in a rapid fast motion after the first thirty seconds. As if she couldn't get enough of his manhood.

After a few minutes of just using her tongue, she enveloped his cock in her mouth. She sucked on it and swirled her tongue around the tip as much as she could, she moaned as she did so. Akeno used her left had to massage his balls in a rapid manner, trying to get him release faster.

Issei knew what she was trying to do but he couldn't let her have her way in this position. He needed to be in control, somehow.

"Akeno..." He called out her name.

Letting go of his member, vocally and purposely making a popping sound. She used her right hand to feel his length, slowly massaging it, as if she was torturing him in pleasure.

" _Issei-sama_ , how is it?" She asked. "Do you love my tongue around your member?"

"Yeah, I do. It feels amazing." He breathed out as he answered honestly.

"Good..."

She then enveloped his cock in her mouth and but this time, she had a trick up her sleeve. After an unknown amount of time, Issei managed to moan loudly and he shuffled in his seat.

"Akeno... Go faster..."

She complied with his wish.

Bobbing her head up and down rapidly, she loved the taste of his member. She could do this all day if she wanted but she needed to work harder as he didn't release yet. Akeno continued her motions as best as she could, pleasing him with her mouth around his thick, throbbing member.

Issei was having the time of his life, the woman in front of him. She was from his high school, his upperclassman. He didn't even think about her doing a blowjob for him. He was mesmerised by her movements. He had many women under his nose and received countless pleasurable blowjobs but Akeno, she was the master. He felt like he was in heaven and he couldn't describe the sensation he felt.

"Aaah... Akeno... I'm going to come!" He stated in a strained voice.

Her movements were even faster than before, she really wanted him to come badly.

Several moments later, he came inside her mouth rapidly. He let out an aggressive groan as he did so while Akeno moaned vociferously as she received his hot semen in her mouth and she swallowed it all down. She let go of his member and took deep breaths of oxygen as she needed it badly after that intense performance that she had completed.

" _Issei-sama_." She called out his name. "Do you want more?"

"I think you already know the answer, Akeno." He answered in deep voice as he smirked.

…

It's been a week since Akeno had been accepted into Tokyo Technology Enterprise, working alongside Issei Hyoudou, the CEO of the company. She had gotten used to the workload within two days, for her – it was easy as she had an office job before when she was twenty-three years old and the workload was just as much.

She handed in all the paperwork in early, arrive work on time and even worked for extra couple hours, even though in those extra couple hours – she wouldn't speak the truth to her co-workers. Akeno had been making out with Issei for as long as they could get. She couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of her.

It was a win-win situation for both of them.

The current time was eight forty-five in the evening, and the blinds were shut completely. Issei had his uniform stripped off, he was completely naked from top to bottom in his office. Akeno had all her skin shown as well, she was laying on the black leather sofa with her legs spread out and moaning non-stop for more than a dozen minutes. Issei had his face between her smooth creamy legs, his defined tongue was working it's way between her folds of her private, licking all her juices away as she kept coming and his right hand was groping her bountiful breasts.

"Aah... Aaahhh... Hnnnf... Issei-sama! Ise-sama!" She screamed out his name, her hands gripped on to the edges of the sofa.

He continued his pleasurable actions as her voice rung in his ears.

"Haaa... Aah... Mmmhaaa...!"

"Issei-sama...!"

Then, he stopped abruptly and lifting his face from her extremely wet flower.

She stared at him, trying to read his facial expression while in the mood of lust.

"W-Why did you stop?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Akeno..." He murmured.

He smirked after a few seconds.

Issei plunged two fingers inside her flower and motioned them in a sensual way.

"Aaahh! Haa... Mhaahhh...!" She screamed as she felt her private being attacked aggressively.

"Doesn't it feel good?" He asked her, knowing her reply would be muffled. "I caught you off guard on purpose and you fell for it."

He smirked as he kept on pumping his fingers in and out of her rapidly. He was trying to get her to squirt as he loved hearing her voice, he wondered what would her release sound like.

In the moments that Akeno caught herself, her manager pleasuring her like an animal in heat, she couldn't help but feel insides melt. She could feel the heat rising, faster and higher.

"Nnngghh...Aaahh..."

With one final plunge, she squirted all over his fingers and the palm of his hand, her juices leaked onto the sofa.

"Aaahh... Issei-sama! Aaahh...! Nagggh... Mmmhhaaa!"

He was grinning like a madman while Akeno's body was still recovering from the intense pleasure that she received. He let her rest for a few minutes before it was time to move on to the main event.

"Issei-sama... That felt... amazing!" She spoke out truthfully.

"Oh? If my fingers felt amazing then how about my thick throbbing cock? How would you like that?" He asked as he pulled her body forwards, his member was brushing against her wet flower.

"I-I'm a virgin." She admitted.

He chuckled.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" He asked rhetorically.

No words were exchanged after that and almost immediately, he aggressively thrust his length deep into her flower, breaking her hymen, and he heard her scream in pain but it turned into pleasure afterwards within a few thrusts. He went slowly as he groped her breasts, he was deliberately going slowly as he saw the expression on her face changed.

"Issei-sama... Go faster... Nnhaaa..." She moaned out.

He smirked as he kept on going at a slow pace.

"Issei-samaaaa...!" Her voice dawdled.

After a few minutes of torturing her with passive pleasure, his thrusts started to become faster and harder, pounding her with his thick member that she desired so much. Her screams and moans kept ringing in his ears while Issei kept his motion the same, his breathing was faster than before.

She came after twenty minutes and from then on, her juices kept oncoming. She couldn't stop herself. His member was soaked but Issei didn't care, he loved it. Her loving juices was making it easier to thrust in and out of her in an accelerated rate.

"Aah... Akeno... I-I'm going to come!" He finally spoke, grunting in the process.

"D-Do it inside me, Issei-sama!" She replied whilst breathing heavily.

Within a couple of strong, heavy plunges – he came inside of her. His semen was deep inside her flower and she could feel it, her facial expression was in daze as she could feel his hot semen spewing out of his cock.

Issei kept his length in and he went to kiss her fervently.

"Akeno..." His voice sounded silky and deep.

"Issei-sama..." She replied in the same manner.

After recovering for a few minutes, he took his length out of her and immediately, she felt the emptiness. Akeno let out a light moan. He then pulled her into an aggressive lip locking session which she wasn't prepared for but soon, she was melted into as their tongues fought for dominance.

She separated herself from him, needing to breathe in oxygen which she lacked the most.

"How was that for a first?" He managed to ask.

Instantly, she avoided eye contact and mumbled incoherently.

He lifted up her chin, making her look at him directly.

He was waiting for an answer.

"Issei-sama..." She spoke his name. "I-It felt amazing despite the pain at the start."

He could only grin in reply.

...

After two weeks since that night of Issei claiming Akeno's first time, it was a wonderful experience for both of them.

During those two weeks, Issei would occasionally bend her over the desk and unzip his trousers, then thrust his member inside of her, doing a quickie like he had always wanted in his office. Akeno loved it when he was dominating and pounding her like she was his plaything.

She was his fuck toy.

He didn't announce it.

She only imagined it.

Yet, after all of those intense and intimate love making moments. He had learned about her personality, her hobbies and her likes and dislikes when they had a conversation. It would always please him when she talked to him casually.

Now...

"Aaaah... Issei-sama... You love this too much, don't you?" She asked as she used her breasts to massage his member.

Issei had his jacket taken off of him, it was discarded on the sofa. His tie was undone but it was still around his neck. His toned muscular chest was exposed and his trousers were stripped down to his feet, he was sitting on the sofa, in the same spot and he rolled his head back in pleasure.

Akeno, on the other hand, her blouse was completely discarded. Her smooth shoulders were exposed, her hips could be seen by Issei and her breasts were the most important part. He had his cock in between her voluptuous bosom and her hard-pink nipples were exposed.

He couldn't get enough of her breasts, they were extremely soft, bountiful and best of all, his member was in the valley and he kept moaning in pleasure.

"Yeaaahh... Keep going, Akeno. It feels so good..." He groaned out in a pleasurable tone.

"Ufufufu..."

Since today, they have been at this for quite a while. More than usual. It's been fifty minutes since they started. Normally, they would only complete this indecent activity during work times for only twenty minutes but today... it was just like every other day but Akeno wanted to make it a little special by treating him longer since he made her strip her top off.

Then, he splurted out his semen on her breasts, she didn't complain. Akeno loved it, she didn't care if it got on her uniform.

"Haaa... Haaa..." Issei breathed out heavily. "You're so good at this, Akeno. I love it."

"I'm glad you love my breasts, you can't resist, can you?" She replied as she continued to rub her breasts against his member.

"No one else has soft, bountiful breasts like you." He answered truthfully with a smirk.

"I will take that as a compliment." Akeno giggled.

After they cleaned themselves up, it was already four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey, Akeno. Do you wanna go out with me to dinner?" He asked casually.

"Ufufu... Are you asking me out on a date?" She retorted back teasingly.

"If you want to think it that way."

"I will take you up on that offer." She gave him the truest smile.

"Alright, let's go. We're going to Ginza Kojyu." He said, putting on his black long coat.

"That three Michelin-star restaurant?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the same one."

She hummed in amusement.

Once Akeno was ready go to, Issei held her hand, which she blushed at the gesture. They entered the elevator to go to the car park which was underground. When the elevator opened the doors to the car park, he led her to his car which was a Rolls-Royce in a colour of black with tinted windows. He opened the door for Akeno and then entered the car himself, as the engine roared, he drove at a suitable speed to exit the car park and on their way to the restaurant.

…

They had a laugh in the restaurant as they enjoyed their delicious three-course meal with the best champagne that the restaurant had to offer. Both of them exchanged small stories with one another about their lives after high school, of course, some were exaggerated but others were truthful.

"Issei-kun, this has been very enjoyable. Thank you for inviting me." Akeno answered honestly.

"No problem, I had a really fun time too. It's been ages since I had something like this." He replied. "I would love to do this again some time."

She giggled.

"How about tomorrow?" She suggested. "Or every weekend?"

He hummed in thought.

"I think I'll take up on every weekend, I love hanging out with you. You're a good person when it comes to talking, I can always talk to you about my truths that I never told anyone else about."

She blushed heavily at his comment.

Then, she remembered... he hasn't told her about his mark. She wanted to know about it, from what her mother had told her – it was almost frightening yet so little information was known about them in the books.

"Hey, Issei-kun... You know, I want you to be truthful about this, when I ask you..." She caught his attention. "About your mark that's located on your abdomen, can you tell me about it?"

His eyes glinted ever so slightly.

"Alright, I will. But... before I do, this isn't the appropriate place to talk about it so openly. Why don't you come around my house for the night?" He suggested.

"If you insist, Issei-kun." She replied.

"Good. Now, let's go."

She nodded.

After paying for the meal and leaving a generous tip for the waiter, they left the restaurant and entered his car. Strapping themselves in with seat belts securely, Issei drives off into the main road with lo fi hip hop musical tunes playing in his car.

Twenty minutes since he started driving, Issei decided to speak up.

"I'm wondering about you Akeno..." He started.

She perked up as she listened intently to what he had to say.

"Do... Do you believe in the supernatural?" He asked casually as he took a turn and parked in front of his house.

"What made you ask about that, Issei-kun?" She replied in fake confusion.

"Well, to answer that... I'd have to tell you about the mark that's on my abdomen, you know?" He stated. "I guess... I could talk about it now since it's just you and me."

She urged him to go on.

"It is the symbol of Imperium, or they could be known as the Ancient Ones. During the time I worked for Tokyo Technology Enterprise as an office worker, there were people who infiltrated the company by faking their IDs by the use of magic, then they targeted me because of what I was to them and I died. Literally. But... something kept me back from going into the afterlife and it was my blood. I have the Angel of Death's blood flowing in my veins. I don't know how but I do." He explained.

Akeno eyed him to elaborate.

"It's not the Angel of Death, if you are thinking of Samuel. No, there's another one that belonged to the Imperium like forever ago. Anyhow, yeah, they explained to me about it and revealed that there's a bigger world than just humans." He continued. "I haven't fully control of the blood since it's mostly dormant but sometimes it does act up which is rare. Though, in the future, I will have to face it soon rather than later."

Akeno was shocked to hear what happened to him.

She didn't know how to respond, she was lost for words.

"Issei-kun, I'm sorry..." She apologised.

He was confused, he didn't know what she was apologising for.

"I... I've been hiding a secret as well, Issei-kun. I'm sorry." She began to have tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey. There's no need to cry... Akeno, I'm here for you." He reassured as he wiped away her falling tears with his thumb.

"I'm a half-breed." She admitted as she hiccupped. "I'm half fallen angel and half human."

"M-My mother told me about the Imperium. She told me that they despise the Three-Factions. What if they find out about me? What if they–"

Issei silenced her with a kiss, a simple lip lock and Akeno couldn't help but respond back to the gesture, she moaned a little as he kept on kissing her until she calmed down.

After minutes had passed, he disconnected from the intimate manner. She stared at him, waiting in anticipation for an answer.

"That doesn't matter to me." He finally spoke.

She looked up to him and stared at him, almost suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter because I love who you are, your personality is what makes you the best person who talk to, to hang around with." He replied truthfully. "I could go on but that's the main point. So, don't worry about your heritage of being a fallen angel."

"I can talk to them and they won't harm you, not even a single strand of your silky hair. If they do, I will be here to protect you, okay?"

She began to cry and Issei comforted her as she did so, a reassuring squeeze to her hand.

Akeno recovered after several minutes.

"Thank you, Issei-kun. That mean a lot to me." She smiled as another tear rolled down her cheeks that were flushed a little.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned. "Come on, now. We've been here long enough. Let's go inside my house."

She nodded rather eagerly.

As they both exited the car, Akeno took a look of the front of his house... well it didn't look like an ordinary house. It was more of a mansion, a modern one at that. Issei unlocked the door to his home and letting Akeno inside first and he went in after.

She took off her coat and just looked around, on the right – there was an absurdly large staircase that curved around the room and it led upstairs to the second floor, it was completely made out of marble. Then, the left side, there was a corridor of doors that led into different rooms.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"Issei-kun," she caught his attention. "C-Can I stay with you?"

She had shown the vulnerable side of herself.

"Sure, I don't mind." He replied and he held her hand, it made her form a healthy blush on her face.

After that night, they shared a bed with one another and kissed intimately as they held each other in their arms.

…

Now, it has been three months since they both told each other the truth and after that, they started dating with one another. It was a secret relationship between them as they didn't want anyone else in the company to find out, it would cause havoc on social media, news articles and the internet.

Issei insisted that he should live with him, in his mansion. Even though Akeno protested at first, she accepted his offer after several days as she had yearned for him when she slept alone, she missed his body warm and his morning kiss that he would give to her when she woke up.

During work hours, they worked together like workaholics but despite the fact that Akeno gave him a blowjob most days, she loved the way he moaned her name out and he loved the way her breasts swayed from side to side as she sucked his throbbing member.

They couldn't leave each other's side for even a single day.

Currently, Issei and Akeno were bathing together. His bathroom was huge, especially his bathtub. Akeno was straddling his lap and pushed her breasts against his chest, he could feel her hard nipples pressing against his own. She was purposely rubbing her flower against his thick length, he moaned in the process as she continued to kiss him roughly.

"Mmm... Issei... Ise..." She moaned into the kiss.

Disconnecting from their lip locking session, she breathed heavily and rested on his shoulder, moving her lips closely to his ears.

"You know... Issei-kun. I know what you've been hiding from me." She whispered as she licked his earlobe.

"W-What is it? I've told you all the secrets I have!" He exclaimed in panic.

"Next to our bedroom, there's another room... I've seen what's inside and it turned me on." She answered and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh shit... I forgot to lock it..." He panicked, he tried to resolve the situation that he was in.

"Ufufufu... You really are a naughty boy..." She murmured. "I love it."

He took the chance to change their positions in the bathtub, she squealed in the process.

"And you're a naughty girl for wondering inside that room." He growled lustfully.

"Oh? Why don't you show me why I am one, _Issei-sama_?" Her tone sounded lustful.

"Don't you worry, I will. I'll show you, I'll punish you until I'm satisfied!"

Then, for the rest of the night, Issei had Akeno locked in the room of punishment. There were screams of pleasure and pain, moans of ecstasy, grunts and growls of release.

...

It was just another day in Tokyo Technology Enterprise. In the CEO's office, Issei was glad that it was soundproof because Akeno's screams were ringing throughout the room and he remembered to shut the blinds. He didn't want any outsiders peeking on their sexual activity.

It was eleven forty-one in the morning.

It started out to be a simple make out session when Akeno gave him the files he needed from the eighteenth floor but Issei wanted more. He always wanted more. He managed to get her to sit on his desk butt naked, and her hands were bound behind her back with his tie. Issei wasn't much different except he had more clothes on. He had his jacket discarded on the chair behind him, his shirt was completely unbuttoned which meant his toned torso was completely exposed, his belt was unbuckled along with his zipper that was undone, he had his thick erected cock on display and Akeno couldn't stop staring how big it was.

"Aaaah... Issei-sama! You're so... Aaaah... Rough!" She managed to speak whilst receiving pleasure.

She moved her left foot forward and started to feel up his erected cock. He growled in the process and then he stopped groping her breasts, he took out something from his draw which was rope.

"Issei-sama, you're such a bad boy." She spoke in a teasing manner.

"Only to you, Akeno." He murmured in her ears.

He tied her legs together with the black rope, restraining her from moving her legs.

Issei pulled her closer as he enveloped her left breast with his mouth, sucking on it in a vicious manner as well as circling his tongue around her hard-pink nipple. He used his right hand to grope her right breast, squeeze the flesh softly in a slowly manner.

"Aaaahnnn... Haaaa... Haaa... Hmmaa...!"

Her moans kept on coming.

In the moments that Akeno was in heaven of pleasure, Issei swapped his motions but this time, he was harder, aggressive and faster. He was dominating her in absolute pleasure since she was bound in his tie and thick rope. No matter how badly she wanted to feel his muscles or to swirl her sensual tongue around his member, she couldn't do that.

Her body quivered in bliss.

Issei removed himself from sucking her breast and gave her an abrupt kiss, it was slow and mesmerising one as they tasted each other, swirling their tongues around each other's, she moaned vociferously as the make out session became more intense. His left hand snaked around her waist and eventually, he squeezed her rear, making her squeal in surprise and he continuously groped her breasts with the other hand, his actions became harder.

For what seemed like hours, it came to an end as he disconnected from the kiss. He breathed out heavily while Akeno did the same to recover, her facial expression was in daze of pleasure.

He smirked.

Issei removed the rope from her legs, she unconsciously parted them as he was able to see how wet her private was. Her juices were spilled on his desk.

"Now, why don't you give me a blowjob, I really need one since I pleasured you all the way." He stated in a rather rough tone.

"Issei-sama, my hands are tied together though." She replied as she tried to move her arms, in the process, it made the view better for Issei.

Her breasts kept on swaying from side to side.

"That's the whole point." He growled in her ear.

…

During the night, Issei and Akeno were in the mansion, specifically the master bedroom where they continued their sexual activities from this morning.

They were in a similar position from the office. Akeno had her hands bound above her, connected to the bed post and Issei had a firm hold of her legs, spreading them open as he thrusted his throbbing length into her wet flower, he had the display of his life as her breasts swayed vigorously. They have been making love for the past two hours, Issei seriously couldn't get enough of her.

He loved it.

"Aah! Issei-sama! Harder! Nnnaaahhaaa...!" She screamed out.

He complied with her wish.

His motions became faster and the sounds of flesh were echoing throughout the room.

"Akeno!" He grunted out her name.

Then, he spilled his seed deep inside her.

"Aaaannnnhhhh...! Haaa... Haaa... Ehnaaa..."

Her screams came predominant in the room.

"Issei-sama...!" She called out his name in a tired voice.

He leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I... I love you," she murmured.

Kissing her once more, he looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you too, Akeno." He breathed out.

She could feel his hot breath on her perspiring skin.

They were both covered in sweat and each other's juices, it showed show much they loved each other's presence. He removed his shaft from her and untied her from the bed post, releasing her after two hours, she couldn't help but admit that her arms ached but that didn't matter. Her Issei dominated her which she loved but it would have been a better experience if it was in the Dark Room, the memory of Issei wielding a whip and used it against her rear and flower, the pain and pleasure flowed through her mind.

She smiled at him as he laid next to her.

...

In the next morning, Akeno woke up first as the sunlight came through and shined on her sleeping face. She had a really good dream but she was a little upset that it had ended. She tried to sit up but it failed as her private was extremely sore from last night, she needed to rest for the day.

Then, she cleared the blurriness from her eyes and admired the sleeping man next to her. His broad torso that she traced her soft fingertips against, and then she noticed something on the back of her hand. There was a very faint symbol of Imperium. Her mind couldn't process anything for a while, she didn't know how to react.

How was she supposed to tell her mother?!

Oh, Issei... How you failed to mention that you marked her as a mate.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Dark Room •ï¡÷¡ï•


End file.
